Retaining walls are constructed for a wide variety of purposes. These purposes include stabilizing the soil, providing a decorative structure for use in landscaping work and controlling the erosion and other damaging effects caused by water. One popular method type of retaining wall is formed of large wooden planks such as railroad ties or the like. The wall is formed by laying the tie on the ground and stacking other ties thereon to form the wall. As the ties are stacked upon one another, they are usually secured to each other using large spikes or nails.
A series of short ties are positioned transversely to the long beams, and spaced between the large beams, so as to extend rearwardly from the wall into the ground. However, these short ties, known as "deadmen", are effective only insofar as the soil therebeneath, which functions as a footing, is fully compacted and stable. To compact the soil requires extensive time and effort, as well as special skill, and thereby increases the expense of constructing a wall. If the soil is improperly compacted, the structural stability of the wall is greatly reduced and increases the risk that the wall will bulge, sag and/or collapse.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for constructing a retaining wall.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a modularized retaining wall system which does not require the ground to be compacted adjacent the wall.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for constructing a retaining wall which is less labor intensive to construct than conventional retaining walls.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for constructing a retaining wall which is refined in appearance, durable and easy to construct.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.